When developing or working with various software applications, it is often necessary to make use of log files which indicate commands or tasks that are being executed within a software application. For example, a user may desire to capture the commands needed to perform an action in a software application. In this case, the user could instruct the software application to perform a task and then could view a log file to view log file records to determine the commands that were generated to perform the task.
One drawback with the foregoing approach is that some software applications perform tasks known as cron task commands that can be repeated at scheduled intervals, which can introduce log file records having commands to perform the tasks in a log file. Thus, it may be difficult to determine which log file records in a log file have commands corresponding to the cron task commands. The drawback is exacerbated as a number of active running cron task commands is increased.
Accordingly, the inventors herein have recognized a need for a system, a method, and a computer readable media for identifying a user-initiated log file record that minimizes and/or eliminates the above-identified drawback.